


航行日志

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum





	航行日志

1、

我他妈是去给爵爷物色种植园的。

去他妈的航行日志。

 

鲁尼

 

 

2、

亲爱的航行日志：

既然韦恩把你抛弃了，那不得不由我来接手。

先来自我介绍一下，我是杰拉德•皮克，和韦恩•鲁尼一起搭乘葡萄牙商船到巴西为爵爷物色一块甘蔗种植园。

非常惊喜的是，我们遇到了数年未见的故友克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。他不仅是这支船队的所有者，还同时拥有巴西利亚的一座金矿。如果爵爷知道他心爱的弟子如此了的想必心情大好，顺便忘了Cesc 的小错误。

韦恩看到克里斯格外高兴，他们离别的时候发生过一些小摩擦。但是如今谁还在意这些呢。两个人和当年一起哭鼻子的时候一样要好。

克里斯比在英国的时候更加精壮，似乎还长高了一点点？可以肯定的是他比过去黝黑了许多。他和船长说话的时候一脸严肃，和那些指望着这一趟航行带来十几倍利益的巨贾富商没什么两样，可一看见我们，马上变回了当年那个傻小子。

我们匆匆扯了两句闲话。奇怪的是，当我们问克里斯去巴西做什么，他支支吾吾说不出话来，随口敷衍了过去。不过，我确信到达巴西之前能看穿他的小心思。

今天已经看不到什么陆地了。

晚安日记本，祝你也做个好梦。

 

真挚的

Geri

 

 

3、

这他妈是航行日记，不是你给法布雷加斯的情书！

法布雷加斯把披萨扔到爵爷的头上可不是什么小错误！

 

鲁尼

 

 

4、

亲爱的Cesc：

亲爱的日记，韦恩觉得你应该名为Cesc，我觉得没什么不妥。

伦敦的那个Cesc，这段时间没有我给你做西班牙菜，希望你也能好好吃饭。这笔买卖结束之后我大概不得不回到西班牙接手家族生意了，我很怀念在跟在爵爷身边学习的这几年，也怀念去伦敦看你乘坐的慢的该死的马车。

海上的生活实在无趣，只能通过看穿克里斯的小心思收获快乐。

 

你的

Geri

 

 

5、

FUCK！

 

鲁尼

 

 

6、

亲爱的Cesc：

今天找到了一点时间和克里斯聊天。他在船上也不忘交代生意，除此之外，他还在忙着研究什么探险线路。

克里斯离开英格兰之后的事情和我们知道的相差不多。还记得有一年圣诞节，刚刚从马德里过来伦敦的托雷斯和我们说罗纳尔多在马德里是个响当当的人物，事实也的确如此。除了这支葡萄牙的商船，他在马德里还有一支船队走非洲航线，每年都有不错的收益。

那你跑去意大利干什么？鲁尼瞪着他的小眼睛问克里斯。

克里斯又一次呈现出那种支支吾吾的状态。似乎想坦白些什么又碍于情面不大好讲。

我有点怀念当年那个克里斯，想说什么就说什么，每天在我们旁边念叨里卡多里卡多里卡多。

话说回来，我突然发现从见面到现在，他还一次都没提过里卡多！

Cesc Cesc Cesc，晚安。

 

爱你的

Geri

 

 

7、

妈的，杰拉德原来你也发现了。

你为什么不问？！

 

鲁尼

 

 

8、

亲爱的Cesc：

凭借着克里斯的关系，我们很快和船员打成一片，有个叫马塞洛的小伙（后来发现他是我们的船长）常常和我们聊天。

听马塞洛讲，离开西班牙之前克里斯因为生意上的事情到塞维利亚去了一趟（我不觉得那里有什么生意可做）。在那里被一个吉普赛男人拦住（我也不觉得哪个吉普赛男人能拦住他）。那个人非要给他占卜一卦不可。

吉普赛人问他想占卜点什么。

他说想问某个人在哪里。

然后那个吉普赛人说在水晶球里看到了茂密的树林。

我对这个故事持怀疑态度，因为这个吉普赛人让我想起了拉莫斯那个混蛋。

我本想问问马塞洛关于里卡多的情况，他却把话题扯到了殖民地土特产上面。

 

生气的

Geri

 

 

9、

亲爱的Cesc：

我总也找不到打听里卡多的机会。这两天风浪很大，船员们没时间和我们说闲话。

虽然克里斯和我们一同用餐，但除此之外他一直把自己关在房间里搞他的探险计划。不得不承认，他已经不是当年那个毛头小伙，他成熟冷静了太多。

我和韦恩无法不去想他和里卡多的事情。

你还记得里卡多吗？你曾经嘲笑过他们两个的经历像专门编出来给闺房小姐看的愚蠢故事。英俊的商人在森林里打猎遇到迷路的漂亮画家。

 

烦躁的

Geri

 

 

10、

我也有点想念那个克里斯。

那个每天花半个钟头梳他的小卷毛，一边照镜子一边念叨里卡多昨天请我去喝咖啡啦，哎呀怎么能让他破费呢；里卡多和我去骑马啦，没想到他文文弱弱的样子身手不凡哟；里卡多两天没来找我了，你说这是为什么啊鲁小胖；你猜里卡多记不记得我生日呢，会送我什么礼物呢；你看你看，这是里卡多给我画的画像，是不是全世界第一第二第三帅；嘿嘿，鲁尼，我和里卡多上床了……

虽然像个怀春少女，虽然有点烦。

 

鲁尼

 

 

11、

亲爱的Cesc：

今天居然遇到了暴风雨。

 

活着的

Geri

 

12、

亲爱的Cesc：

虽然暴风雨差点要了我们的命，不过活下来的奖励是克里斯的坦诚（一小部分）。

他和里卡多的故事就像那些小酒馆里面的民间故事一样离奇。

 

他们搬到马德里之后一起度过了两年时光。现在说起这个，还能看到克里斯眼睛里狡黠的光，这让我想起无数个早晨，我和韦恩站在码头上打赌——半夜跑去找里卡多的他和爵爷的马车哪个先到。他的眼睛总会透出这样的光配合着餍足的笑，然后韦恩会笑他像偷奶油的猫。

然后在某个夏天的早晨，几个意大利人带走了里卡多。

这个时候，里卡多才向克里斯坦白他属于意大利某个古老的贵族家族。

克里斯说他那个时候怒不可遏，他不能理解几年过去了为什么里卡多连真实身份都不愿意告诉他，让他狼狈又尴尬的看着穷画家变成公子哥，坐上镶金的马车，回到城堡里。他恶意的揣测里卡多看不起他商人的身份或者把这一切当作联姻前放肆的闹剧。

同时，他又确信里卡多会继续和他在一起，不管通过什么办法。他打算等着里卡多寄来红蜡密封的情书示弱，或者通过什么路边的小孩子送一幅自画像。那个时候的克里斯还骄傲的像一只小野兽，在里卡多没有原则的宠溺中，对两个人的关系自信到自负。

 

之后呢？韦恩兴致勃勃地问。

之后我再也没有找到他。

克里斯完全想不到那双躲在窗子后面悄悄盯着他的小鹿眼是里卡多留给他的最后印象。

克里斯说完这句话给我们三个人又倒了一轮威士忌。

我和韦恩不知道该说点什么，只好低头喝酒。

这个故事当然不会这么简单结束，但克里斯已经不想再说什么了。

 

好奇的

Geri

 

 

13、

亲爱的Cesc：

再有几日，我们就能看到陆地了。

我发誓回到伦敦的第一个月绝不吃鱼。

 

想上岸的

Geri

 

 

14、

亲爱的Cesc：

我们的侦探活动又取得了一些进展。

马塞洛果然是个热心肠，韦恩用英格兰时期刚刚坠入爱河的小傻子的故事换马德里轶事。那些腻腻歪歪的细节就不再赘述了，总之和我们知道的以及想象的没什么差别，两个人不是搞在一起就是打算下一秒搞在一起。

重点在里卡多被带走之后，包括马塞洛在内所有人都不以为意，他们甚至常常开玩笑里卡多是回家继承巨额财富，正在准备聘礼迎娶克里斯（然后克里斯会说那也应该是我准备聘礼迎娶里卡多）。或者老糊涂的父亲把财富赠予私生子，里卡多得到一个空荡荡的名号，然后他作为一名落魄贵族只好和富商结婚维持庄园的日常开销。

然而直到夏天结束，他们没有被动或主动得到任何里卡多的信息。一夜之间大家都慌了神，通过各种各样的线索商人，贵族，马戏团，流浪汉疯狂寻找，但什么都没找到。

那个拗口的古老贵族的姓氏，里卡多这个名字，年轻人的漂亮画像，意大利无人知晓。

到了冬天，所有人都怀疑里卡多是否真正存在过，只有房间里他的吃穿用度，画了一半的港口，铺满他心爱的东方绸缎的大床，从英格兰带来的不合时宜的旧衣裳，默默地提醒并非大梦一场。

在此后的4年时间里，日子就在扩张商业版图和悄悄寻找里卡多之中度过。事情到转折点是一名俄国商人。对克里斯而言他不是新的商业伙伴，他是当年带走里卡多的那群人中的一个。

你看Cesc这个故事是不是越来越有趣。

俄国人克制地嘲笑了克里斯相信古老贵族这些鬼话，云淡风轻的抖出黑手党这个事实。

是啊，13世纪至今，这是意大利幕后的古老贵族。

里卡多来到克里斯的身边不过是因为黑手党的生意，可笑的是，他甚至不为了搞垮克里斯或者爵爷，他们为了除掉史蒂文杰拉德。

（我立刻想起了重创意大利陆上运输的血洗君士坦丁堡，和数年后击垮史蒂文的爱琴海之役。是啊，大航海时代已经被西班牙和葡萄牙统治，尼德兰与英格兰正在迎头赶上，为什么没有人怀疑过垂垂老矣的意大利商船居然能歼灭海盗头子的舰队。）

既然任务已经完成，里卡多也就回家了。

马塞洛说当时听完这一切的克里斯都气笑了。他笑自己甚至连里卡多的对手都算不上。至此，他也放弃了打听里卡多的行踪，丢掉了和里卡多有关或可能有关的任何物件，拒绝和任何人提起这个名字。（想想也可以理解，自己朝夕相伴的爱人从小画师变成公子哥，又从公子哥变成商业密探，Cesc你要是有什么秘密身份尽快告诉我哟）

不过，马德里的克里斯终究是成长了起来，在俄国人即将立刻马德里的时候，克里斯得体的拥抱送别。马塞洛说到这里停顿了一下，那个彬彬有礼的俄国人最后却咒骂了克里斯一句，说完之后仿佛抒发了心中愤懑，扬长而去。

 

懵逼的

Geri

 

 

15、

莫非这个俄国商人是假借生意之名来干掉克里斯的？可是根据马塞洛的故事，他已经离开组织回到北方多年……

或者他觉得克里斯干扰了里卡多的情报任务？

或者他其实爱慕着里卡多？

 

鲁尼

 

 

16、

亲爱的Cesc：

可惜马塞洛的故事到这里就结束了。此后克里斯返回家乡葡萄牙组建起来现在这支船队，再之后跑到意大利搞起了艺术品交易，而马塞洛一直留在马德里继续带领西班牙-非洲的航线。

他的祖上有巴西血统，两个月前克里斯和他讲起要几个可靠的人和他到殖民地去，马塞洛欣然前往。

马塞洛说克里斯现在的态度颇有点奇怪。出行之前把三个地方的生意交代的过分仔细，在船上又把殖民地的矿山和南美-葡萄牙的事务同他们反复讨论。要是再卖座种植园，简直要相信他开始养老了。

爵爷可还没打算颐养天年呢。

 

有点看穿的

Geri

 

 

17、

亲爱的Cesc：

我们的船上还有一位来自意大利的朋友。

这个叫保罗•迪巴拉的小家伙是克里斯在意大利收藏交易市场上的得力助手，别看年纪轻轻，他可是艺术品真伪鉴定的专家。（他告诉我你送我的十字架大概是从小贩那里买来的，但怀表却是不可多得的珍品。）

听迪巴拉讲，克里斯来到意大利不仅开始了艺术品生意（因为他的到来，收藏市场大为震惊，价格水涨船高，但凡不错的藏品都能翻倍，迪巴拉吐了吐舌头），同时再次启动了寻人之旅。

然而这个时候，意大利已经物是人非，里卡多他们那批人死的死伤的伤，米兰的黑手党势力大不如前。活着的几个人几乎全部隐退，但意大利毕竟是他们的地盘，如果他们不想现身，谁也找不到。所以，在意大利两年可谓是全无所获。

我问迪巴拉是什么让克里斯突然改变主意又开始找人，迪巴拉也说不出一二。

 

欣赏怀表的

Geri

 

 

18、

亲爱的Cesc：

我们还在海上。

 

无聊的

Geri

 

 

19、

亲爱的Cesc：

我们终于上岸了！

 

激动的

Geri

 

 

20、

亲爱的Cesc：

我们的工作非常顺利。韦恩在北美洲积累下的经验在巴西同样好用，于我看来千篇一律的农场，韦恩总是指出种甘蔗的优缺点。挑选黑奴和牲口他也相当在行。

我确信爵爷会对这块土地满意的。

 

我们的向导内马尔是个会西语的小伙子，这让我的生活轻松了许多。

至于克里斯，他上岸之后就不见了踪影，通过向船员打听才知道他很早就安排了探险队进入雨林。

内马尔问我们有没有兴趣到雨林去逛逛，我和韦恩果断的拒绝了他。

 

愉快的

Geri

 

 

21、

亲爱的Cesc：

我们拍下了土地和黑奴又找了几位可靠的监工。很高兴爵爷交代的任务能这么顺利。看来让我在旧大陆搞些生意还行，来殖民地或者带领船队可真是难为人。

 

内马尔不仅可靠还相当热情，总能带我们去有意思的地方。

今天遇到了一群土著人用奇怪的网子捕鱼，我请求剪一段他们的渔网留作纪念，却被他们野蛮的赶走了。

弥补我受伤心灵的是一位土著音乐家。我听不懂她在唱什么，也没见过这样的舞蹈。内马尔说每个部落都有自己的风俗，外面的人很难搞懂。这个女孩应该看见了我们，但毫不在意，继续她没有观众的表演。她虽然没受过什么专业训练，但我敢保证她若是来马德里或者维也纳登台，没人会去听那昏昏沉沉的歌剧。如果不是她的歌舞，我大概不会原谅那群不给我渔网的野蛮人。

 

开心的

Geri

 

 

22、

你很有自知之明。

不过，我建议你不要让Cesc看到这一段。

 

鲁尼

 

 

23、

亲爱的Cesc：

我之前的预感没有错。

克里斯从他的雨林之行回到港口距返航日期不过五六天。

他把西班牙、葡萄牙、意大利以及新大陆的生意交代清楚（我和韦恩被迫做了好几轮公证人），正式的从一名商人变成一名探险家（专心寻找一种宝藏罢了）。

除了之前提到的马塞洛、迪巴拉，克里斯的葡萄牙老乡夸雷斯马等人同样接手部分生意。

不可否认，所有人包括我和韦恩在内全都对此相当震惊，但同时有一种情理之中的冷静。

克里斯不会在和我们回到欧洲去，毕竟热带雨林哪有边际呢？

 

快要返航的

Geri

 

 

24、

亲爱的Cesc：

临行前的最后一个晚上，克里斯把故事的缺漏补上了。

他这个死要面子的人，知道十年八年不会再与我和韦恩联系才善良的满足一下我们的好奇心。

克里斯说，当年和里卡多在一起，除了生意就是耽于享乐。里卡多莫名其妙离开之后，除了生意就是找人。舍普琴科（就是马塞洛说的那个俄国人）一番话让他又羞又恼，干脆冷下心来全神贯注做生意。过了五年这样了无牵挂的生活虽然让他成熟，却无法使他冷漠，反而间或思念在英格兰随性的日子。于是他随便找了一天，自己跑回岛上，暗中观察爵爷依旧迎着海风把身边人骂的狗血喷头才放心地离开了。

没想到在海港遇到了另一位老熟人，史蒂文。

毕竟是远航贸易勃发的年代，爱琴海混战之后，史蒂文的船队虽不及当年盛况，也恢复了相当规模。

史蒂文操着令人费解的口音和克里斯絮叨当年的事情，他说他后来为了报仇想找出那个意大利的商业密探，没想到那个人被自己的组织处死了。

克里斯假装镇定的问为什么。

他不仅仅是个密探，还是个刺客。除了搞死我的船，还要搞死我这个人。我还活着，他当然死了。

 

克里斯看了我们一眼，他说，我一下子就明白了。

 

我和韦恩也一下子就明白了。

 

里卡多要刺杀的那个人根本不是史蒂文，爱琴海混战的时候他和克里斯已经在马德里居住数月，于情于理都比英格兰更难动手。况且取一位海盗头子的性命，不是割断他的喉管而是砍掉他的桅杆。米兰和史蒂文的纷争在火光冲天的爱琴海里已经结束了。杀掉一位没有船的船长并不比割下死刑犯的头颅更有意义。

而舍普琴科说，克里斯你就不该活着。

 

意大利已经被我翻了个底朝天，克里斯看着我们了然的表情不再做更多解释，他是在殖民地出生的，不排除回到这里的可能性，再说了，水晶球里面也是一片森林。

 

Geri

 

 

 

 

25、

亲爱的韦恩，杰拉德及弗朗西斯科：

 

我们搞不清楚弗朗西斯科在伦敦的地址，只好把这封信并杰拉德和韦恩撰写的航行日志交予爵爷的船队。还望爵爷不要忽然产生亲自拆封包裹的兴致。

因为克里斯过于兴奋，被他（和我）废弃掉的十几封信全部都是“哈哈哈哈，鲁小胖，皮公爵，我找到里卡多了”之类无意义的内容，最终只好由我来执笔补完这个故事。

我逃离意大利来到新大陆之后（这里的故事冗长又无趣，不再赘述）结识几位来自欧洲的博物学家，他们同样探索矿藏，考察林木，捕猎动物，却不为获利而是求索上帝创世的奥秘。他们见我能讲意语、西语、葡语和英语还可以速写便建议我留在他们身边，帮助他们与不同的船队交流，并记录发现的新奇鸟兽。

读到这里，你们大概可以想象，我和克里斯又以初遇的方式见面了。

只是他过分激动，惊飞了我真在勾画的某种巨喙大鸟，时至今日尚未找到相同物种。

 

我从未想过克里斯会去意大利找我，更不敢奢望他到新大陆来。我们见面之后立刻全无隔阂，如今与在英格兰时无异。我们也与西班牙时的旧友马塞洛等，克里斯在意大利的新朋迪巴拉等取得联系。请勿挂念。

 

为速与你们报平安，此封不再多言，择日另寄长信叙旧。

 

请让我感谢你们对克里斯的陪伴。

 

爱你们的

里卡多

 

 

P.S. 趁着里卡多还没有起床，让我补充两句，鲁小胖，皮公爵，我找到里卡多了哈哈哈哈。

逃离意大利的故事并非冗长无趣而是令人心痛，我非常后悔没有第一时间去找人，更后悔见到舍普琴科之后耽误五年光阴。唯一欣慰的是史蒂文笃信里卡多已死，我却抱着一点幻想开始寻人。终究上帝还是眷顾第一第二第三帅的克里斯。

你们航行日志里面都写得是什么鬼？！我哪里有郁郁寡欢多愁善感！

你们猜为什么里卡多还没起床。

 

爱你们的

克里斯


End file.
